


Among the Colors, Pastel Pink Flowers Bloom

by natsupanda29



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dido - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Genderswap, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, chae dodo - Freeform, fem!hyungwon, fem!minhyuk, lee dior - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsupanda29/pseuds/natsupanda29
Summary: Dior and Dodo both skip detention to meet each other at the back of the school gymnasium.





	Among the Colors, Pastel Pink Flowers Bloom

She walks down the empty sunlit corridor, crossing her arms. 

She curses at the thought of Mr. Park giving her another round of detention, something about how high school students should be prim and proper and not having her hair dyed a very light shade of brown but she couldn’t remember if the detention was for that or for some other thing because she remembers she just.... doesn’t care. 

It’s her fourth detention this month, 6 in total this semester, and it’s due to a lot of things like having her skirt up too high or her blouse buttons being unbuttoned too low and tight or her nails getting painted in mauve but she just couldn’t care less because she knows her mom and dad would take care of it. 

Nothing a humble monetary donation couldn’t fix.

Besides, it’s not as if she’s stupid. If anything, she aces all her exams without even trying even if she skips her classes with her girlfriend all the time. 

She’s bored and she knows how she and her girlfriend are so much better than everyone in this school.

After a flight of stairs, she pauses at the window overseeing the school yard. It’s quiet because everyone’s probably having classes inside their classrooms like how a student should. 

All that boring school stuff.

Her eyes survey the area because she’s got time and she likes to look and pauses when a figure with pink hair stares at her back all the way from the end of the yard. Her gaze follows her figure as the pink haired girl retreats to the back of the gymnasium. 

To hell with detention, she guesses, and makes her way to the back of the gym. 

-

The weather is nice today. A little warm for her liking, but the flowers are at full bloom and the grass is green. The blues, and violets, and yellows look pretty. 

And so does the color pink.

“Dodo,” she says as she approaches the figure leaning against the cherry blossom tree at the back of the gym, “Couldn’t recognize you for a moment there.” 

“Took you long enough, I’ve been waiting for you for a good 30 minutes now,” Dodo replies, twirling a strand of hair, “I dyed my hair pink, do you like it?” Her eyes are twinkling, as if waiting for a compliment. 

Dior closes the gap between them, giving her a kiss on the lips, and she stays there, lingering longer than Dodo had expected, before she pulls away and combs through Dodo’s long, pastel pink locks, “I love it. It’s pretty; matches the cherry blossom trees.” 

“Thank you, baby,” Dodo says as she wraps her arms around Dior’s neck, “Mr. Kim doesn’t seem to think so. He reprimanded me at homeroom earlier, says I’m a student, not a slut, and gave me detention.” 

“Mr. Kim is gross. I see the way he stares at you especially when you were wearing that black lacy bralette on that one time. That disgusting fuck.” She remembers how hot Dodo looked that day. All big heart hoop earrings and even her helix pierce, a leather choker, her sleeves folded up while her white top’s buttons were unbuttoned all the way to the middle, her black bralette peeking out. Her hair was specially styled that day, too. Curls long and loose, falling perfectly up to her waist. Dodo was called out by her homeroom teacher that day, Mr. Kim, all red and stuttering and obvious. Dior came up to them both, calling Mr. Kim a barbaric pig (she doesn’t know too, it just popped in her mind at that very infuriating moment) and proceeded to take Dodo away with her. Enraged, Mr. Kim kept shouting how they two were getting detention, but they ran straight down the corridor and proceeded to skip class. They proceeded to fuck each other that afternoon too, Dodo with the black strap-on Dior really liked and Dior didn’t know what hit her.

Bad times. Good times.

Dodo chuckles at that, and pecks Dior’s temple, “Could you help him, baby? I mean look at me,” she tries to kid, just so Dior could calm down. She knows how jealous Dior gets sometimes and it’s honestly just so cute, but also she wonders why she needs to, because there honestly is no competition with anyone.

“Mine,” Dior gives her a kiss on the cheek, “Any plans for today?”

Dodo pulls away and leans back on the tree, “I was going to detention but you know how we always end up cutting.”

 

Dior’s eyes land at Dodo’s elegant figure. She’s tall, and slim, but her body is all curves and sharp lines. And she’s honestly so lucky to have her, because she’s not dumb like all the other people are, she’s funny when she feels like it, and she’s the most thoughtful girlfriend.

At that moment, Dior’s eyes glint mischievously, “You know, we also end up fucking, too. Sometimes.”

Dior approaches Dodo, giving her a silent plea, and Dodo’s lips form a smirk, her head tilting slightly, before she agrees. 

They lock lips, and their tongues battle, Dodo’s palms tracing down Dior’s frame, her arms wrapping around her waist as she pulls her close, as if there was any closer. Dior is passionate and eager, soft pants and huffs falling off her lips.  
Dior pulls apart from Dodo, cheeks flushed, and she leans against her, her lips proceeding to her long neck. She plants chaste kisses there, down until she reaches Dodo’s collarbone before proceeding to mark her. Dodo lets her, her palms sliding down her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Dior gasps slightly, lips attached to her collarbones, her fingers shaky as she unbuttons her top.

Dior pulls away as she unbuttons the last button, admiring the work of art in front of her. Dodo is shy, her cheeks reddening as she shifts her head to the side, slowly removing her top from her shoulders, allowing it to rest along her elbows. 

Dior swears she feels all the oxygen get knocked out of her head. Dodo is sporting a lacy maroon bra, small beads adorning the straps, and her core aches as she notices Dodo’s nipples harden. The cups are full with her C cups, and she confirms this time again that she’s more of a boobs-kinda-lesbian.

Dior leans in to whisper in Dodo’s ear, “I want to fuck you this time, baby. Would you let me? My fingers or my mouth?” They don’t have much of a problem when it comes to their roles. Dodo is more dominant at times, Dior, more often than not, a pillow princess, but they are both ok with switching.

Her breath is hot along her ear, “Y-your mouth. But only if you allow me to fuck you with that black strap-on after this.”

“That seems fair.”

And in no time, Dior is back at her neck, kissing, biting, down until she reaches the tops of Dodo’s boobs. She gives them both a kiss, before giving it a soft slap (to which Dodo moans to) and pulls the bra cups down to reveal her round tits. She smothers her face in them, plants a soft kiss in the middle of her breasts, before she takes one nipple in her mouth, the other rolling between her fingers. 

Dodo can feel her girlfriend’s eagerness and she leans her head back, tries to steady her body by holding onto the trunk of the cherry blossom tree behind her. She tries to keep her gasps down, afraid someone might hear her, might hear them, but they are at the back of the gym, covered by the cherry blossom tree, away from prying eyes. She closes her eyes tight when she feels Diors fingers slide down her flat stomach, and flips her skirt up. 

Dior gasps, unlatching herself from her nipple, “You bitch,” when she feels or rather, does not feel anything aside from her bare skin, “My bitch,” and teases Dodo’s folds by slowly, painstakingly moving her fingers along her moist lips.

Dodo curses under her breath in response, “Dior, please, your mouth.”

At this, Dior chuckles, “Patience baby,” before leaving kisses down her stomach, her palms going down with her. She kneels down before her queen, takes Dior’s skirt and hikes it up, her arousal just mere inches away from her. She knows she’s wet, felt it drenched earlier, and her own cunt throbs at the thought.  
She gazes at her shaking in front of her before proceeding to spread her moist lips, licking the whole length of her sex, maddeningly slow, to her front, where her tongue presses at her bundle of nerves. At this, Dodo whimpers, her hands going to Dior’s hair, grabbing softly. Dior smirks before licking, and sucking at her clit mercilessly.

Dodo gasps when she feels Dior circle her clit, feels herself leaking with slick, before she feels Dior’s tongue enter her cunt. She clenches at this, pants as Dior shallowly fucks her with her tongue.

Dior hums, sending vibrations straight to her core, and she breathes heavily as Dior enters her deeper. Dior fucks her tongue in and out of her and when Dodo thinks she’s coming, fingers join her tongue, and the pumping in and out of her fastens and she’s incredibly tight until it’s too much for her to handle and she comes.

Dior is compassionates and rides her high with her, adjusting her pace to the feel of Dodo’s full-body shiver. When she feels Dodo come back from her high, she stands up and licks her fingers clean, embracing Dodo to help her steady her breathing.

“T-that was amazing.” Dodo says after calming down, arms wrapped around Dior. She gives her a quick kiss on the lips before she sees Dior smile and they both do their best to clothe her and fix her hair.

“You’re so hot I swear I came without touching myself,” and they chuckle at that.

They stay for a few minutes, looking at the wide school courtyard, hands intertwined.

Dodo stands first, Dior whining slightly, and the taller girl looks her in the eyes. 

She sees fire in them, vibrant along with her reflection and affection.

“My place. Black strap-on. Now.”

And that was all it took for Dior to dash.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I have no excuse I'm going to hell but DiDo is ;ljdoifow.


End file.
